Issues
VOLUME ONE OF JTHM Cover A General Sense of Contempt Traumatize Thy Neighbor Page One Page Two Page Three Page Four Page Five Wobbly Headed Bob Such A Nice Boy!, Page One Page Two Page Three Page Four Happy Noodle Boy Wacky Crossing Gods, Page One Page Two Page Three Page Four Wobbly Headed Bob, Two Dear Die-ary... Johnny The Suicidal Maniac, Page One Page Two Page Three Happy Noodle Boy, Two Closing Merchandising Page Back Cover VOLUME TWO OF JTHM Cover Human Relations Goblins, Page One Page Two Page Three Page Four Wobbly Headed Bob Meanwhile... Page One Page Two Page Three Page Four Things That Make Noise, Page One Page Two Page Three Dear Die-ary ♥, Page One Page Two Page Three Page Four Page Five Wobbly Headed Bob, Two JtSM, Page One The "S" is for Suicidal. Page Two Page Three Happy Noodle Boy Dear Die-ary, Two Merchandising Page Back Cover VOLUME THREE OF JTHM Cover A Transient Smile Smile, Page One Page Two Page Three Page Four Page Five Wobbly Headed Bob A Bad Person, Page One Page Two Page Three Page Four Fucking Hilarious Alien Concept, Page One Page Two Page Three Page Four From the Cinema to the Basement, Page One Page Two Public Service Announcement I CAN'T BE KILLED! Page One Page Two Page Three Page Four Happy Noodle Boy Closing Merchandising Back Cover VOLUME FOUR OF JTHM Cover Another Tiresome Descent Descent, Page One Page Two Page Three Page Four Page Five Wobbly Headed Bob These Times, It's Not Good To Be Near Me, Page One Page Two Page Three Skettios A * Call, Page One Page Two Meanwhile... Page One Page Two Page Three Page Four Public Service Announcement Something Beautiful A Call? Page One Page Two Page Three Page Four Happy Noodle Boy Dear Diary Merchandising Back Cover VOLUME 5 OF JTHM Cover An Ascent in Hell An Eventful Day, Page One Page Two Page Three Page Four Wobbly Headed Bob A Frolic Through Hell, Page One Page Two Page Three Page Four The Little Girl Eats Her Candy, Page One Page Two Page Three Page Four Johnny the Homicidal Dead-Boy: Talking to Styrofoam, Page One Page Two Page Three Anne Gwish The Most Beloved Massive Head Wound Recipient in Existence, Page One Page Two Page Three Page Four Page Five Happy Noodle Boy End. Merchandising Back Cover VOLUME SIX OF JTHM Cover A Brief Failure at Living This is Heaven: You Can Stop Praying Now, Page One Page Two Page Three My god, this is random. Heaven, Page One Page Two Page Three Page Four Meanwhile... In An Autobiographical Comic, Page One Page Two Page Three Page Four Hell, Page One Page Two Page Three Wobbly Headed Bob Dizzy, Page One Page Two Page Three Page Four Page Five JtRM: The "R" Is For Resurrected!! Happy Noodle Boy Dear Die-ary Merchandising Back Cover VOLUME SEVEN OF JTHM Front Cover In Control Of A Broken Machine An Admirer of Sorts, Page One Page Two Page Three Page Four Page Five Wobbly Headed Bob Another Phone Call, Page One Page Two Page Three Anne Gwish Reverend Meat, Page One Page Two Page Three Meanwhile... Before the Sun Rises, Page One Page Two Page Three Page Four "Kick Me" Good Luck, Squee! Page One Page Two Page Three Page Four Happy Noodle Boy Dear Die-ary Merchandising Back Cover